Pokemon Shipping Drabbles
by matthew11
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I've written. Japanese names are used. Enjoy them! :)
1. Jumping To Conclusions

**Hiya! I'm back with some drabbles I've written and just decided to upload here. Reason? I have absolutely nothing to do right now! Haha! Anyway, some drabbles here might come from my fics. Enjoy them! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jumping To Conclusions (Amourshipping)<strong>

**Serena's POV**

We are at Restaurant Le Wow here in Miare City. The League was finished a couple of days ago, and Satoshi came into the finals. Unfortunately, he was beaten by Alan who had a Mega Lizardon, but Satoshi was happy that he came very close, and promised himself that he will win next time. I suggested to him that we should go back here to go sight-seeing since we didn't have the chance to do so before and take a break from all this traveling. Citron and Eureka are spending time with their father, so it leaves only the two of us.

I watch as Satoshi munch each and every bit of food he ordered in the menu. I wasn't surprised when he ordered everything. I mean, he is Satoshi, after all, and to me, he's really cute when he eats. I see Pikachu eating my Pokepuffs happily beside him.

After a while, Satoshi lifted his head, facing me and said, "Serena?"

"Yes?" I said.

"I… umm, uh." He mumbled, scratching his cheek, looking to the left, his face turning red. Oh my Arceus! Is he going to confess? But, but what should I say? Noooo! I'm not yet ready!

"Well… umm, are you… uh." Satoshi said. Is he going to take me on a date? But, but I don't have any dresses now! If he is, I need to buy some later. But for now, I'm nervous as to what he's going to say.

"Y-yes?" I said, nervously

"Umm, are you… going to eat that?" Satoshi finally said. I mentally smacked myself for jumping into conclusions. Oh well.

"N-no, you can take it. I'm full." I said, disappointedly.

"Great, thanks!" Satoshi said, taking my food from the plate and began munching. I sighed, and continue watching Satoshi cutely munch his… my food.

"Typical Satoshi." I thought. He's really oblivous, but that's one of the many reasons I find him really cute though.


	2. Why

**Why (Zionshipping)**

Why? Why can't you understand that Manaphy has to separate from you to fulfill its role as the Prince of the Sea? Why can't you understand that I am only trying to protect that Pokemon from danger, and also... you?

Why? Why can't you see the love I give to this precious Pokemon and the love it gives me back? Why can't you see the strong bond between me and Manaphy? I know that you want to put Pokemon and nature before you and I like that about you, but can't you see that you're trying to severe a strong and precious bond?

Why is that you are very attached to that Pokemon? Is it fate? Is it destiny? Is it something else that I cannot even understand? Or, is it the bond you accidentally created with that Pokemon?

Why is that you're against strong bonds? I can't allow you to separate us. I just... can't...

Why, Haruka?  
>Why, Jackie?<p>

Just... Why?


	3. Go Away

**Go Away (Amourshipping/Pearlshipping)**

"Serena, Wait!" Satoshi said, running after Serena who, minutes ago, suddenly screamed at him and Hikari for behaving that people could assume they were a couple.

Serena continued to run away from him, with tears running down on her cheeks like raging waterfalls from the intense feeling she had felt.

When she first met Hikari, she knew there was something fishy about this girl. It seems her fears were confirmed, when she witnessed multiple times when both Satoshi and Hikari gave each other high-fives. She assumed that Satoshi's bond with Hikari is much stronger than her bond with him. It is true and, sadly, the truth hurts. Her fears were far from what she had seen minutes ago.

"Go away, go away…" Serena thought. After what it seemed to be an eternity, Satoshi finally caught up with Serena, grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face him.

"What do you want?!" Serena screamed, with pain in her voice.

"What's wrong with you? This isn't like you, Serena." Satoshi said.

Serena didn't answer as she turned around from facing Satoshi.

"Is it about me and Hikari?" he asked. Satoshi already knows about it. He just wants to confirm it.

Her eyes widened when she heard him ask that. She didn't turn around to face him to answer, but instead she nodded her head.

"Don't think like that, Serena. We're just friends."

"Friends?! What kind of friends lean their heads towards the other?!" She screamed.

"Why are you so bothered about it?! Do you have-" Satoshi cut himself off.

Serena's heart started to beat at a rapid rate when she heard his half-question. It seems that Satoshi picked it up at the right time. A moment of silence passed, and was broken by Serena.

"Y-yeah…" Serena said, looking shyly at the ground below her foot, cheeks are crimson red.

"Serena…" Satoshi said, causing Serena to lift her face up to face him.

"Hu-mmmh!" Serena was cut off when he embraced her in a tight and warm hug. She was surprised at the gesture Satoshi gave her, but her instinct caused her to return it. It felt to her that the terrifying moment she saw didn't happened.

"I'm sorry for making you feel jealous…" Satoshi said soothingly.

"I forgive you…" Serena said, immediately forgiving him as she was enjoying their moment together.

They went back to the Pokemon Centre where they are staying.

"Umm… Why are you holding hands?" Hikari said, and gave a wink to Satoshi which went unnoticed by Serena as she was looking at the ground, blushing.

"N-nothing, I just like to do it." Satoshi said, and gave a thumbs-up to Hikari.

"It looks like our plan worked." he thought.


	4. Annoyance

**Annoyance (Hoennshipping)**

"Aaahhh… Relaxing vacation… Just like I wanted…" Yuki said, stretching his arms and lying on the soft sands of Slateport City's beach in his blue swimming trunks.

He had quite a challenging time in the Hoenn League; battling the strong Elite Four and eventually battled the Champion. Surprisingly, he came out being the new champion, thanks to his Pokemon's hard work. He knew he needs some time off, so he went on a vacation, but this didn't go unnoticed by Haruka, so she went with him.

Yuki breathed the smell of ocean air, feeling that this vacation will be relaxing, until…

"Yuki!" Haruka said, standing in front of Yuki, whose eyes are closed but were opened as he heard her.

"What do you think?" Haruka asked, showing off her red bikini by posing.

Yuki thought how Haruka was shy towards him back then, and now here she is, bursting with confidence, and being annoying.

"Yeah, looks great on you, and can you give me some time to rest?" he said, going back to sleep.

Haruka didn't want her… his vacation to go boring with him always resting.

"Oh, come on! You could have slept in your house if that's the only thing you wanted. Don't be such a killjoy and let's have fun!" Haruka said, taking Yuki's hand and dragging him towards the ocean's waves.

"Ugh…" Yuki thought, though she's right. He could have slept back home, but he also wants to enjoy his vacation once in a while. He thought that Haruka's annoyance was bugging him, but it didn't, and he liked that.

"All right, race you there!" Yuki said, sprinting from her.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Haruka said, catching up to the new Hoenn champion.


	5. Failing Friendship

**Failing Friendship (Negaishipping)**

"You're such a kid…" Iris said. She eats a Pecha berry from a nearby tree to forget what Satoshi did a while ago by savoring its flavor.

"Just so you know, I'm a more experience trainer than you." Satoshi retorted.

"Yeah, you have more experience in battling, but no experience in coming up with a strategy." Iris retorted back.

"What did you say?!" Satoshi shouts from rage.

"Are you also deaf?" Iris sealed the deal.

"Why you…" Satoshi mumbles in defeat.

"Humph!" They both turned their backs to each other.

They went their separate ways to have some time alone; Satoshi sitting on the edge of a cliff and Iris sitting on the branch of a tree.

Satoshi sighed and thought, "Why does she always call me a kid? I'm not a kid. I'm mature; mature enough to… What was that word again? Come to think if it, why did she say 'also'?"

Iris sighed, "Why did it come to this? I never expected this to happen. All I wanted is to have Satoshi's attention by teasing him. I never thought that my teasing would be that hurtful…" she whispers to herself, her eyes glassy.


	6. The Meaning Of Love

**The Meaning Of Love (Pearlshipping)**

"Hmmm… Uhh… Aha! Oh, uh… Hmmm…" Satoshi said. He was in his room, in front of his laptop, working on his assignment for Okido Hakase's poem class. It's been 30 minutes since he started, but to no avail. Why? He was searching for a fitting word. He've heard it before, though he didn't know how to spell, or even know what the meaning of the word is.

*Knock knock* He heard someone at the door. He came up to the door, opened it, and found Hikari standing there.

"Hi! You called me?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. I'm stuck on a part of my poem assignment. Can you help me search for a word?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure! What's the word?" Hikari asked. She came and sit in front of his laptop to search the word for him.

"Love" He said.

Hikari's eyes snapped opened. "E… EHHHH?! Love? You haven't searched that word? How long did you sit in front of the laptop before I came here?" Hikari asked in surprise. It was unknown to her that Satoshi didn't know the word love. She wasn't surprised though that Satoshi can speak the word, but still. She was aware that Satoshi is dense as planet Venus, but she didn't think he would be this dense that he doesn't even know the meaning of love or how to spell it.

"Y-yeah. I know it's embarrassing for me. Ok let's go back to searching. What's the spelling of the word?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh… my… Arceus…" Hikari thought.

"Ok, I'll type it in. L-O-V-E" Hikari typed in the letters of the words and pressed enter.

"Oh. I thought there is a silent Q there hehe." Satoshi chuckled in embarrassment.

"Oh Satoshi…" Hikari sighed.

After 10 minutes, Satoshi finished his poem. Hikari got up, and began to walk through the door.

"I'm leaving now. Call me if there's really a problem you're dealing with." Hikari said in disappointment that Satoshi couldn't even search the word himself

As she turned her back to him, she felt his hand grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Thanks for helping me out today. I really appreciate it." Satoshi said.

For some reason, Hikari saw and heard him speak in a really hunk-ish way. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Uh-No problem! Good-bye!" Hikari said, and walked swiftly to the door. She knew she had feelings for him, but she would have to get through his denseness first before he could learn the meaning of love.


	7. Taller Than Me

**Taller Than Me (Pokeshipping)**

"Ummm, Kasumi?"

"What is it?

"N-nothing…"

Slow music was playing in a party. As they were dancing, Satoshi couldn't help but notice her partner being taller than him. It kind of felt awkward for him.

*step*

"You seem to be uncomfortable since we began dancing. What's wrong?" Kasumi said.

*swish*

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Satoshi said calmly.

*step*

"No, there's definitely something wrong." Kasumi said, her sassy tone began coming out little by little.

*step*

"It's just that… You're taller than me… " Satoshi said, embarrassingly scratching his cheek from his realization of speaking out the truth.

*swish*

"Oh…" Kasumi said sadly. She knew that she was taller than him, but she didn't know that, when it comes to dancing with a tall partner, it would make him uncomfortable. But an idea popped up in her mind.

*stop*

"Wear these." Kasumi said, taking her heels off and handing them over to her short partner, which was immediately rejected by him.

"What? You want me to wear those girly shoes?!" Satoshi said in disbelief.

"If it makes our height even, then yes…" Kasumi said shyly.

Satoshi was having second thoughts, but it wouldn't hurt to try it on so that he could have artificial height. And so he tried it on and continued dancing with his partner.

*step* *step* *swish*

They were now enjoying their time dancing, their height not disturbing Satoshi. It seems as though both of them want to dance forever since they're in the same height now. But soon enough, the music would stop, but that wouldn't stop them from dancing. Nothing would, actually. They just want to be together in each other's arms and dance the night out.


	8. Better Taste

**Better Taste (Cavaliershipping)**

"3 to 4 lbs of peeled, cored, and quartered apples, 4 strips of lemon peel, 3 to 4 Tbsp of lemon juice,..."

It was morning. In the kitchen stands Shigeru, preparing to make applesauce for him and his girl to enjoy. All the ingredients were bought by him earlier in the Pokemart. Although he didn't know how to cook, the recipe was enough for him to proceed.

He placed the peeled, cored, and quartered apples into a large pot, added the strips of lemon peel, lemon juice, cinnamon stick, sugar, water, and salt. He brought it to boil on high heat, lowered the temperature, covered the pot, and maintained a low simmer for 20-30 minutes until the apples are completely tender and cooked through.

Once the apples are cooked, he removed the pot from the heat, and the lemon peels, and the cinnamon stick. He used a potato masher to mash the cooked apples in the pot, making a chunky applesauce. He then put the chunky applesauce in a bowl.

He perfectly sprinkled sugar on it.

"Perfect!" Shigeru said after tasting it. He then put it in the freezer. He does liked it chilled.

It was afternoon, and the applesauce was chilled in a decent low temperature. Shigeru came into the kitchen, opened the freezer and took out the applesauce. He then got a spoon, scooped up a small amount of applesauce and tried it again.

"I think Hikari should try this. This tastes great." He said.

"What should I try?" Hikari said, sneaked from behind him, and also surprising him.

"Whoa! Hikari! Don't scare me like that." Shigeru said.

"Hehe, sorry!" Hikari said in a cheery voice. "Anyway, what are you holding?" She added.

"It's applesauce. I think you might wanna try this. I made it after all..." Shigeru said in a shy manner.

"You did? I didn't know you can cook. But anyway, I'll try it!" Hikari said, taking the spoon from him and tried the applesauce herself.

"Mmmm! It's delicious!" Hikari said, her cheeks red from the sweet taste of her boyfriend's home-made applesauce.

"Thanks. Glad you liked it." Shigeru said, beaming a smile, but that faded away as Hikari placed a spoonful of applesauce in front of his face.

"Uhh... What?" He said, seemingly not knowing what her intention was.

"I'd like you to try it." Hikari said.

"I-I just did a while ago." Shigeru said.

"But this time, I'm gonna feed you." Hikari said, her cheeks colored with burning red.

"Uhh... Ok?" Shigeru said.

Hikari then fed him. He then felt the urge to savor the taste since it seemed to him that, for some odd reason, it tasted better when she fed him.


	9. A Mouse And Cat's Playfulness

**A Mouse And Cat's Playfulness (Playfulshipping)**

"Tag! You're it!", says Mew as it flew pass Pikachu from behind.

The electric mouse then knew exactly what to do; it used Quick Attack, but not with force.

Pikachu was about to tap its little yellow paws on Mew, but suddenly Mew vanishes. A few seconds later, after wondering where Mew went, Pikachu felt a light tap on its left shoulders.

"You can't catch me!" says Mew. It used Teleport before Pikachu could tag it. It was about to fly away once again to distance itself from Pikachu, but suddenly,

"Tag! You're now it!", Pikachu appeared before Mew. It seemed that the electric mouse used Double Team. The Mew was surprised, and suddenly had an idea.

Pikachu was about to run away, and stopped in its tracks as it heard, "I'm tired..." Mew said. Pikachu then grunts on the sudden exhaustion the pink cat Pokemon expressed. It had no choice but to rest with Mew, even though it had more than enough energy to keep playing.

Pikachu then sat beside Mew, laid back on the fallen trunk of a tree behind them and watching their breath-taking view in front of them. They were on the top of the Tree of Life. The sky was blue, the clouds hovering in the air like big Altarias soaring through the sky, the trees and flowers below and around them dancing, the forest singing, everything about what their view is astoundingly beautiful and peaceful.

Mew then rest its head on Pikachu's right shoulder. The mouse Pokemon, though its cheeks are already red, still blushed heavily as it felt the pink Pokemon's head. It then felt the urge to rest its head on the other, which it did, and they both drifted into peaceful slumber.


	10. Lost

**Lost (Othelloshipping)**

*ksh ksh ksh* *sweep sweep* *ksh ksh ksh*  
>"Oh man. Where am I?" Satoshi said. He was lost in the region of Isshu with his best bud, Pikachu. Leaves dancing in the wind, trees nodding back and forth, wild Pokemon singing in the forest, he was… really lost.<p>

"All my Pokemon are back in Okido Hakase's lab. What should we do, Pikachu?" He said, looking at his yellow mouse on his right shoulder. The mouse Pokemon only shook his head in the negative. Just then…

"Hey, you! Let's battle!" A girl said from a distance.

"Eh?" Satoshi said, turning to the sound's direction. Not only did he felt confused with the fact that he wasn't the only one lost, but also he was dazzled by the beauty the girl has. He then realized he was challenged to a battle, and shook his thoughts away.

"That's right! When trainers' eyes meet, that's when they battle." The girl said.

"All right! Let's do it!" Satoshi said, with his fist high up in the air.

They both went to opposite sides of the grass field

"I'm Toko! And this is my partner, Jalorda!" She threw a Pokeball in the air. Light came from inside, and materialized into a Jalorda.

"I'm Satoshi! And this is my partner, Pikachu!" Pikachu then jumped from his right shoulder to the field, its cheeks electrifying with excitement.

"Begin!" Both trainers said.

During their heated battle, Satoshi was so focused on winning that he didn't noticed he was being stared at by his opponent. Toko thought, "You know, he's kinda cute when he battles."

After the battle, Satoshi came out the winner.

"Thanks for the battle, Toko!" Satoshi said.

"No problem. Oh, and where are you heading? I'm kinda lost right now, so I might tag along with you." Toko said, with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"About that… I'm… Kinda lost too right now hehe." Satoshi said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Toko fell down anime-style.

Satoshi helped her get up, and they were in the middle of the grass field, surrounded by trees, and the sounds of Pokemon singing in the forest.

"At least I'm lost with this person. I'm contented." They thought.


	11. Unexpected Meeting

**Unexpected Meeting(Wishfulshipping)**

"Alright! Let's go to the next gym!" Satoshi said, with much enthusiasm, running towards the direction of the next town. His friends are barely catching up to them.

"Ughh! Satoshi, wait up!" Citron said, staggering.

"Oh, big bro. Slow as always." Eureka said.

"Well, we can't let Satoshi keep waiting for us!" Serena said, catching up to Satoshi.

"Come on, guys. Hurry u-!" Satoshi crashed with another individual on his path.

"Yawch!" The person said.

"Whoops! Sorry, Mr!" Satoshi said, but was stunned at the sight of the familiar person. His jaw dropped when he saw another familiar one beside the person. And the most shocking part about that? They were holding hands.

"D-Dento! Iris!" Satoshi said.

"Whoa! I never thought we'd run into you here!" Dento said.

"Perfect timing as well!" Iris said.

"Perfect timing for what?" Satoshi said in confusion.

"Well…" Iris said, her cheeks in crimson red.

"Oh, I get it now! You two are-" Satoshi was cut off when the others caught up to him.

"Satoshi, why did you stop?" Serena and Eureka said in unison.

"Oh, hey guys! This is Dento and Iris. We traveled together in the Isshu region months ago. And Dento, Iris, this is Serena and Eureka. We're traveling together here in this region. " Satoshi introduced them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you!" All four said in unison.

"Huuu, huu. Oh great! I caught up!..." Citron said, tired as usual from running a short distance.

"Oh, and this is Citron. He cooks our meals when we take a break from traveling. And he's an inventor." Satoshi introduced him to his former traveling companions.

*exhales* "It's nice-" *exhales* "-to meet you…" Citron said.

"I'm Iris, and this is Dento." Iris said.

"Oh shoot! We better get going!" Dento said.

"Why? Are you in a hurry?" Satoshi asked.

"We're gonna see a movie! And we're late!" Iris said.

"Oh. Well then, have a good time! See yah!" Satoshi said, running towards his next destination.

"Ughh! Satoshi, wait up!" Citron said, staggering yet again.  
>"Oh, big bro. Slow as always." Eureka said.<p>

"Well, we can't let Satoshi keep waiting for us!" Serena said, catching up to Satoshi.

"I'm glad I moved on from that kid." Iris said.

"I'm glad you did." Dento said.


	12. Canonizer

**Canonizer (Amourshipping)**

"Uh… Citron? What's that?" Satoshi said. He really curious as to what Citron was inventing at the moment. An inevitable disaster awaits him, but it would be called a delightful moment on Serena's side.

"Hm hm hm… It's time for science to open up the future! Citronic gear, on!" Citron said, revealing his latest invention.

"I call this…The 'Shipping Canonizer'!" Citron declared.

"Big bro… You could've named it better…" Eureka said.

"C-canonizer! This must be my lucky day!" Serena thought.

"What does it do?" Satoshi said.

"What does it do? It canonizes any ship I type in the machine!" Citron said.

"Let's test it! I'm gonna type… Amourshipping!" Citron typed it in the machine.

Suddenly, a light glowed from Satoshi's body.

"Whoa! What's happening! I feel… giddy inside…" He said.

"… Serena…" He whispered.

"Y-yes?" Serena asked.

"I… I love you a whole lot!" Satoshi said, his face was scarlet red. He rushed to Serena, held her waist, and began to tell sweet things to her.

"Serena, you've been a great friend since we reunited. You've been there for me all the time. You've cheered me on my gym battles. You've been caring for me when I get sick. You bake those delicious macaroons. I just wanna say thank you and I love you for that. I want you to be my girlfriend. " Satoshi said, closing in on her face slowly.

"Oh, Satoshi. I love you too." Serena said, her face could've been mistaken for a Booster (Flareon) and slowly making her way to his face.

Just then, the machine was acting funny, and it began malfunctioning.  
>Smoke was visibly coming out of it. And then, light was brimming out of the machine, signifying its explosion.<p>

"Oh no!" Citron and Eureka said, and ran for cover.

*boom*

"Wha- what happened...?" Satoshi said. He then realized he was really close to Serena's face. The latter was blushing madly and her eyes closed.

"Se-Serena! What are you doing?!" He said, pulling away from her, resulting to her crashing to the grass below.

"Aww! Citron! Why couldn't you make your inventions not explode?!" Serena asked angrily.

"I'm really sorry! It's part of science!" Citron said, sweat-dropped.


	13. In Search For Red

**In Search For Red (Specialshipping)**

Trees covered in thick snow, the atmosphere being dull grey, cold, harsh wind race towards her skin. She shivers upon the wind, and her hat was blown away, only to be immediately caught by her. She walks the mountain in search for the Kanto Champion himself, Red.

No doubt that this girl has feelings for him. He once saved her from a rampaging Dratini when she was still young. He had done this numerous times throughout her life; being the damsel in distress and her knight in shining armor. She found his caring and loving personality a trait of his that she greatly admires. She then realized she had developed feelings for him. Unfortunately, he still doesn't realize she is actually a girl. However, upon knowing this, she makes no attempts to tell him the truth, being too embarrassed and shy.

"Red! Are you here? Please answer me!" The girl, Yellow, shouts with her loudest voice. The echo of her voice envelopes most of the mountain's space, but there was no answer. Cold wind began to race once more, only for her to hug herself and shiver upon the great cold that governs Mt Silver.

"Oh, Red. Where are you?" Yellow muttered in worry.

"Pika pi…" her partner, Chuchu, was also worried, especially about Red's partner, Pika.

She continues to walk at the edge of the mountain, and sees a cave a short distance away.

"A cave! Let's rest there for a minute." Yellow said. She rushed towards the cave.

Upon entering the cave, she was in disbelief that the inside of the cave was that of a small mountain itself, and that the summit was right in front of the entrance. Unfortunately, there were no walls that cover the interior. Wind continues to blow against her skin, making her shiver.

She walks towards the summit, her heart racing as this was the last place to find Red once and for all.  
>She saw a small staircase leading towards the summit. She walks up the staircase, and found the person she was looking for. Her heart burst with happiness, seeing him with his usual red cap. Red's back was facing her. Pika's back was also facing her and Chuchu.<p>

"R-Red! It's you! Finally, I found you!" Yellow said in relief, and rushes to hug his back.

"Let's go back home. Everyone's worried about you." Yellow said, still hugging his back.

There was this odd feeling that Yellow felt. It was not like any other that she felt before. He was… suspicious that time. She then backs slowly, and Red and Pika then turn to face her. Yellow was in shock. Their eyes were pure white. They were trapped in a trance of their determination of becoming the best.

"Be… the best… Train… harder…" Red muttered. He then takes out a Pokeball. Light came out bursting within the ball and materialized into a Charizard. The dragon-like Pokemon roared with its utmost power. Air within the cave was now warm.

"R-Red? It's me, Yellow! Don't you remember?" Yellow said convincingly. She didn't want to battle him. She has no chance of winning whatsoever. Chuchu was afraid as well.

"Flamethrower…" Red commanded emotionlessly.

Charizard then charged its mouth with burning fire, then roared towards Yellow.

Yellow gasp and dodges the attack, resulting her crashing to the cold ground. Chuchu was too afraid of attacking, and runs and hides behind her trainer. Yellow then stands up, eyeing the Charizard with fear.

Yellow was in shock of Red attacking her without warning. She didn't know what to do. Is it too late to bring him back to his senses? Senses… sense… feelings… That's it!

Yellow then takes out two Pokeballs and sends out her Caterpie and Dody the Dodrio. Caterpie then trembles in horror in the sight of Charizard, unlike Dody, who eyed its enemy with fiery determination.

"Caterpie! Don't focus on Charizard! Focus only on Red!" Yellow commanded. Caterpie then tried to take away its focus from Charizard, and it succeeded.

"Dody, keep Charizard busy!" Yellow commanded. Dody then begans attacking on its own, keeping its enemy busy while Yellow brings her plan into action.

"Are you ready, Caterpie? Use String Shot on his and my pinky!" Yellow commanded. Caterpie did what it was commanded to do. It shot a string of white thread accurately towards Red's and Yellow's pinky. Red didn't move an inch, as he was still in trance. Yellow then rushed towards Red, hugging him once again.

"Red! Please snap out of it! Please! It's me, Yellow!" Yellow pleaded. She then began muster all her courage to tell him her secret.

"You remember this white thread, right?" Yellow said, bringing her pinky in front of Red's emotionless eyes. "That time, when I was unconscious and I was in your arms, and I saw this thread tied around my and your pinky? It was at that time I realized you are the one. I can't help but feel happy when I saw this thread. It was like fate that brought us together. I just… can't help it anymore, especially this time that you are not yourself. Please, come back, Red! Because… because… I like you! I can't live without you!" Yellow pleaded once more with all her heart.

Her eyes were closed, hoping Red will come back to his senses. Her hat was blown away by the wind and landed a short distance away, revealing her long, yellow hair.

"Yellow… String…" Red muttered. After a moment of silence, his eyes came back to normal.

"Whe-where am I?... Yellow? What are you doing here?" Red said.

"Red! You're back to normal!" Yellow said in delight, and hugs him tightly, blushing madly.


End file.
